goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Terror: Batteries Included
' Toy Terror: Batteries Included' was the twentieth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Escape from Camp Run-For-Your-Life and followed by The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island. The cover illustration showed Nasty Kathy, a vicious doll with a pink dress and razor teeth, breaking out of her box. Nasty Kathy was reaching up with her fingers with her pull-string out. Some of the other toys on the shelves appeared to be watching this happen. The tagline was, Wind them up and watch them go... wild! It was released in August 1997 and was 137 pages long. Plot The reader has just won a contest that will take them to a trip to the Hasley Toy Factory. From there, choosing whether or not to go on the tour will affect what sort of prizes you get. You get to choose between two really cool prizes: winning a toy of your very own or a tour of the Hasley Toy Factory. If you choose to attend the tour, you get locked inside. Watch out for the toys - they come alive at night. Rumor has it that they are plotting something top secret. And you especially want to watch out for Nasty Kathy. She's a dastardly doll with a bad attitude - and she doesn't like nosy kids like you! If you decide to skip the tour, the other prize you get is a kid-sized robot called the Annihilator 3000. You're into high technology - or so you thought. No sooner than you get it that it starts going on a rampage and starts destroying your home! How are you going to stop it - before it starts coming after you? '' Bad Endings *You decide to believe Benny's story. But you're scolded at, for deciding not to face reality. *Nasty Kathy has turned you into a life-sized doll. Officer Murphy, a toy policeman, puts on an assembly at school about how kids should never abuse their toys. And he uses ''you as the demonstration dummy. *Your face gets bitten off by Zorgs. This will only happen if you collect the wrong key for the story. *You decide to grab the car's steering wheel. But since your hands are taped together, you end up taking the car off the edge of the road into a river. Bobaloo and Benny survive the crash, since they're only toys. But you don't. *You end up tripping and landing in front of an army of green Army Men soldiers carrying rifles with bayonets. It's implied that you end up dead. *Using a toy telephone, you end up summoning toy police. They accuse you of breaking and entering. They probably break you up to get you to fit into the toy police car. *After getting turned into a toy, you call your mother and she arrives with Benny's father and two police officers. But she doesn't recognize you anymore, and the cops arrest you for impersonating a human. Since it's only your first offense, the judge tells you to do community service by guest starring for two months on the Dudley the Dragon show. You decide to stay a while longer so you can save up to get the plastic shell removed. *You and Benny stow away on an airplane, but are caught by Bobaloo's goons. Instead of taking you to Walt Disney World, where they're headed, they push you out of the airplane door without any parachutes. *Frozen solid by the Annihilator. *The Annihilator gets crushed by bookshelves. But when your mother gets home and sees what's happened, you tell her you're clumsy, since you realize she won't believe you. *After you're knocked out by a hurricane storm, you wake up in your bed. Lightning damaged the house, destroying the Annihilator. But your mother has called the Hasley Toy Company to send a replacement. *You trick the Annihilator 3000 to get back in the box using your brother Geoffrey's favorite toy. Once it's inside, you call the Hasley Toy Company to take it back. But when Geoffrey finds out his favorite toy is now missing, he starts making a lot of trouble for you. *You're scolded at for saying you picked up a handheld video game. *You realize that the mishaps in the factory were all part of a commercial shoot. Bobaloo and his camera crew escort you out of the factory, because you didn't act the way he wanted. And you never get to ask any questions. *After seeing Nasty Kathy come alive, you decide to grab your dad's camcorder to capture her on film. But by the time you get back, you end up missing the tour and the factory is closed. Worse, the batteries in your camcorder are dead. So now you have to start the adventure all over again. *Benny and Bobaloo tell you about their plan to make the world a better place for children. Unfortunately, you're stuck with recharging all the batteries for the toys. *After inserting the key into the Incredible Talking Spelling Thinking Intelligent Machine, you end up shutting down all the toys - including Benny, since he was a toy himself. As you ride your bicycle home, you can't help but wonder if anyone else you know happens to be a toy. Your mom, your dad, maybe even your best friend Amy. Until you find the answer to that, you haven't really come to the end... Good Endings *You find that the Annihilator 3000 had two smaller versions of itself inside. The bad Annihilator 1500 goes about on destruction. The good one tells you how to turn it off. You stash the bad robot in your closet, after you've turned it off (to use against the class bully when they start roaming around your yard). Then you discard the defective Annihilator 3000, box and all. *You and Mr. Whittle end up destroying the Annihilator 3000. Mr. Whittle says the model you got was only a test version. He then tells you he's going to enter your name in the big drawing and that you have a chance to win an improved version - the Annihilator 4000! *Bobaloo explains that you were in a new theme park called Toy World and that it was being tested. He then hands you a ticket book, but it says ten magazine subscriptions are required. *Benny reveals that he's a toy, and he was the one who entered your name in the list for the factory tour. That's why he placed the key into the Incredible Talking Spelling Thinking Intelligent Machine, once he and the stuffed pig were outside of the factory. You're still wondering about the secret plans, but that is a story for another day. Trivia *There are seventeen bad endings and four good endings. *Nasty Kathy's eyes are shown as red on the cover, but in the book are described as blue. *The reader makes a reference to the play money used in the Monopoly games. *Walt Disney World is mentioned in the book twice. On a related note, a live performance featuring characters from the Goosebumps series appeared at Disney's Hollywood Studios for a time. *The phrase, "You just keep going... and going... and going..." is a reference to the slogan of the Energizer batteries. *The book mentions at that the reader guest stars on the Dudley the Purple Dragon show. There actually was a show called The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon, which aired on PBS from 1993 to 1999. *The Hasley Toy Company is probably a mashup of Hasbro and Milton Bradley. *The phrase, "World's Largest Toy Selection" is a reference to Toys "R" Us. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Robots Category:Villainesses Category:Villains Category:Living Toys Category:Places Category:Fish Category:Dogs Category:Spring Category:Schools Category:Video games